Idiot
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Because of their parents, Salada grew up having to deal with Bolt. Sure, it was okay in the beginning, but as they grew older, he started acting more and more like an idiot. Is there any reason behind this new behavior? And what will Salada do when she can't seem to get him out of her sight?


**A/N:  
**Okay, So as you might know; I'm totally against the end of the official manga. Why? Well, I could make a long rant of it, but I'm not. Let's just say that I disagree with a lot of the pairings there and also that I made such a big jump which in a way makes it more difficult for those that write fanfics.

So, if I hate the end, why do I write this story that is based on that particular chapter? Well, even though I don't like what Kishimoto did, I still love Salada. I just love her character design, and I also like the thought of a Bolt x Salada pairing - being a retired SasuNaru fangirl and all :P

So yeah. This is just a quick little story, but tell me what you think, okay?

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to SilverSpoon for betaing on this story.

* * *

**Idiot**

* * *

Boys were born stupid. This was something the young Salada Uchiha thought as she strode down the main street of Konoha. She was a cunning young girl with black hair and red glasses and the way she stamped her feet, people knew they should stay clear of her.

'I'm so stupid!' The girl told herself. What the hell had she been thinking? She knew that boys in general were stupid and most were idiots as well. Still, without thinking, Salada had walked over to talk with the worst of them all and confided in him.

Boruto 'Bolt' Uzumaki…

Salada couldn't remember when she'd first met the boy. It was as if he'd always been there. It wasn't a surprise really, their parents being best friends and all, but still, wherever she turned – there he was. In the beginning she'd just tried to ignore him. Her mother had told her that sometimes that could do the trick. Sadly this had not worked. Salada could still remember that after she'd been ignoring the boy for a week, he'd shown up at the public library just to annoy her. It had all ended with screaming, and after that, she'd been banned from the place for two whole weeks.

She'd really hated him then. The library had been the one place where she actually was able to study, but no, he'd had to ruin that for her. What annoyed her the most about the whole thing was probably that when she got home and told her parents of what had happened, they just smiled and told her that she shouldn't be too hard on the boy and that she'd been the one encouraging him to do as he did.

"Ey, Salada!"

The girl froze as she recognized the voice. It was _him_. She quickened her step, and her plan was to walk right by him and ignore him. Suddenly she felt someone grip her right arm, and before she knew it, she was pulled around the corner of the building and into an empty alley.

"What! Let go of me you idiot!" She ripped free of his grip and stepped a few steps back and away from the last person she wanted to see. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry." His big blue eyes looked at her in a way that many would have difficulties to turn away from.

"Well, you better be." She glared over at him, her left hand massaging her wrist. "That hurt, you know."

"I'm sorry." Bolt repeated, and this time there was more conviction behind it.

"You've already said that, stupid. Now, get lost before-"

"No, I didn't mean-" he cut himself off, searching for words. "What I meant to say is that I'm sorry for what I did at school today. It was wrong of me and I-"

"So you know it's wrong, do you?" The dark haired girl asked with a sharp tongue. "Why did you do it then?"

"You, you just make it difficult to think."

"I what?" Salada snapped at him. "Are you saying it's _my_ fault? That I'm making you stupid?"

"Yes." The boy nodded.

The young Uchiha girl felt her blood boil and she had to clench her fists to fight the urge to deck the boy. That kid really had no end to his stupidity.

"I mean, you said-"

"Oh, so when I open my mouth to say something, then that makes it okay for you to do whatever you want? If that's how it is, then why don't you just stay the hell away from me. Then you won't have to listen to me, and then your brain might actually wor-"

Salada was cut off by the boy. Without her noticing, he walked over to her during her rant, and now she found his lips pressing against hers. They stood still for a second, the strange sensation tingling in the both of them. Then, the blonde boy released her lips, taking a step back.

The girl's head was a mess. What had just happened? Had, had he just kissed her? What was wrong with him? It had been her first kiss and he'd just-

"What the hell was that for, you jerk?" She pounded her hands down on his chest, pushing him even further away from him. "Get away from with me!"

"I-" The eyes of the boy widened. "I'm so sorry, but-"

"It was my own fault? That is what you were gonna say?"

"Yes, but no-"

"I hate you!" The girl spun on her heel and ran out of the sideway and down the main street.

"Hey, wait! Salada, I-"

She didn't wanna listen. As she passed by another sideway, a hunch hit her and she hurried down it. This street was darker, but that didn't bother the girl. With her quick steps she passed doors to shops and then passed a corner. In front of her she could see the main street again, and her pace quickened even more as she closed in on it.

"Salada, wait-"

He appeared from out of nowhere and Salada could not stop herself from crashing into him.

"What's wrong with you!" She shouted in his face as she pushed him away with full force. The power in the blow made the boy stagger a few paces backwards, and before she could warn him, his foot was snared by a pile of wooden planks.

"Auf!" Bolt let out a moan of pain as he landed.

"Bolt!" Salada hurried over to check if he was okay. Luckily it seemed like the boy only had scratched his pride and his arm. While helping him to his feet, Bolt muttered something under his breath that the Uchiha couldn't quite catch.

"Ah, geez. Not again!" Bolt looked at the scratch on his arm.

"Well it's your fault." Salada insisted, dusting off her clothes. She felt a little bad for pushing him, but he hadn't been innocent. And, the girl thought, after what happened at school this morning… "If you hadn't-"

"I told you, didn't I?" His face flushed up as he said it. "It's because of _you_!"

"I-"

"No! Let me finish! I'm tired of chasing you all over town. Can't you just listen to me?" His eyes were persistent, "Please?"

"..."

He stood still and kept looking at her, and a moment later she gave up.

"Fine. Just get it over with."

"Ehm, well," the boy stuttered, his fire seemingly gone out. "It's just that, whenever you're around, it's not easy to think, of other things..."

Salada raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about?

"Anyway, I, just. ARH!" He suddenly lashed out and kicked a trashcan. "Why is it so damn hard!"

"Okay, either say it, or I'll leave." She was stomping her foot impatiently.

The boy stopped on the spot and closed his eyes to concentrate. Then, reopening his eyes, he walked towards her with a determined look in his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Salada asked, a nervous twitch in the corner of her eye.

He didn't give a reply, and as he closed in on her, she backed away. However, only two steps later, she felt the cold surface of a brick wall meet her back; she was trapped.

"I-" Bolt was close now, and with a quick movement, he slammed his fist into the wall, in height of her head. "I really can't think with you around, 'cause if you're there, then I'm only thinking of you." His expression was frustrated, and with his valent hand, he raked his fingers through his hair. "And what I don't understand is why it's like that. I mean, I really like you, but I know you hate me and all, but still. I just wa-."

"You _like_ me?" The young Uchiha was sure she'd heard wrong. There was just no way that the foolish idiot that this very morning had humiliated her in front of the class actually had a crush on her.

"Yes," His answer was blunt. "I do."

Salada's head was spinning. So if he did like her, why did he do all those mean things to her? What the hell was going on?

"Okay, now really..." She sent him a skeptical glance over the top of her glasses. It was no way that he could be speaking the truth. When you liked someone, you cared for that person; you tried to help them out and tolerate the other one's flaws. That was how her mother had described it, and even though Salada had doubted it, she had come to learn that is was indeed true.

"No, I do. Really, I swear." Bolt proclaimed, bending even closer to her.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of you." Salada said, putting her hand in between the two of them to make sure he wouldn't get any closer. "What the hell did I do to make you wanna make a fool out of me?"

"I'm not." His voice sounded sincere, but the girl knew better than to trust that. She'd fallen hard because of that n the past, and she would not let it happen again.

"Then what are you saying, idiot."

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!" He complained, suddenly he seemed irritated at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to-"

"ARGH! I REALLY LIKE YOU. I just do. Okay?"

The Uzumaki's was so intense that Salada jumped a little, and for a moment she let her guard down. As she did, his face came closer to hers, and the eyes of the young Uchiha widened. Was he gonna try to kiss her again? Time seemed to slow down, but right before their lips touched, he stopped moving and held still.

Salada couldn't breathe. What should she do? She could just push him away again like she'd done earlier, but to her horror she realized that she was just considering it. Which meant that a part of her would allow, and maybe even wish for him to kiss her. No! What was she thinking?!

She wasn't! It might have been different back then, maybe, back when she'd liked him, but now? Back then she had promised herself that she'd forget about him. Nothing good had ever come out of her feelings for him. He's just… an idiot.

As Salada debated herself what to do, she became aware that she was standing still at the same place, waiting. Still, nothing had happened, and she opened her eyes. What she saw made her heart sink a little. Bolt was no longer standing close to her, but was instead walking towards the main street.

He hadn't done it… she realized. But why? Was he afraid of being pushed away again? 'Cause, he couldn't have given up on her now, or could he?

"You're a terrible Uzumaki." She called.

"What?" He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "What did you say?"

"I said that you're a terrible Uzumaki" Salada repeated, and as she did, she sensed a wry smile grow in the corner of her lips. "You know why that is?" She wished she could have bitten out her own tongue. Why had she said that? She should just have kept her big mouth shut and let him walk away.

"..."

"All I hear of the Uzumakis are that they keep trying no matter what happens. No matter the situation, they still never give up."

He stood still and for a moment it seemed as if he was leaving, but then he turned to her and smiled. In a flash he was back in front of her. He didn't wait this time, but immediately found her lips and kissed them. The kiss was different from the previous one. It was still stiff and clumsy, but she could feel a warm confidence in it, and she could feel her heart leap. Slowly, she returned the kiss, and as she did, she felt his grip around her tighten.

"Is that better?" Bolt asked as he finally loosened his grip on her. "Not such a terrible Uzumaki now, am I?"

"No," Salada answered, a teasing smile danced on her lips."but you're still an idiot."

The blonde looked down at her for a moment, and then his usual grin flourished for her.

"Well, I guess I can live with that."

"Uhm, okay?" Salada didn't know how to respond to that.

"Yeah, 'cause if I'm an idiot, then you gotta be an even bigger one for being with me."

"Oh, shut up." The Uchiha murmured as she pulled on his collar and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
